


Wake Up, Capsicle

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Stony Week 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Gender Bending, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fem Bruce Banner - Freeform, Fem Steve Rogers - Freeform, Fem Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Characters, Major injuries, Married Super Ladies, Mentions of Violence, PTSD, Soothing Strategies, Stony Week 2019, Super Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "She concentrated on the sounds of Stephanie’s labored exhales and used them to drive her further, push the suits to their limits, and they made it back, wind still whistling in Toni’s ears like the cry of birds and Gods ringing through her skull."Or, when Phanie is held hostage by the latest villain in an abandoned warehouse in Alaska, Toni flies at maximum speed to recover her wife.Stony Week Day #6, prompt #1: "Flying", prompt #2: "I'm not half as good at anything as I am when I'm doing it next to you."Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 10 Fill, G4: "PTSD"Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Fill, A2: "Flying"Stony Bingo 2019 Fill, "B4: "Major Injuries"





	Wake Up, Capsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth entry for the Stony Week! Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Today's flag is the Lesbian one! And for that, I give you, genderbent Steve and Tony: meet Stephanie and Toni!
> 
> ❤🧡💟💖💜

 

Toni couldn’t be certain, but she still had a pretty good idea of what she was going to find once she made it to Barrow, Alaska, the Far North and all it entailed. She only hoped Phanie would still be conscious when she arrived. That, and that her recently modified suit would sustain the sheer negativity of the Arctic temperatures. 

The trip from Oregon, where they’d been busy avenging when all this happened, to this far end corner of the world was a long one — one she spent every second blasting the suit reactors to their maximum while cursing herself for being so stupid.

This particular villain had been painfully obvious in his interest in Stephanie the whole time, dropping hints large as buildings for the entire duration of the fight. He’d obsessed over her, even going so far as copying Captain America’s uniform, if only in darker shades.

And yet, Toni had not been able to put her foot down so Rogers would stay behind — not that it would have been any use with that stubborn idiot, but she was beyond considering that. 

Worry ate away at her guts the whole time she flew through the air and nothing, not even FRIDAY’s gentle playing of AC/DC’s greatests could help ease it down.

The moment she got the facility where SHIELD intel led them to believe Stephanie was held however, Toni’s whole demeanor changed. This wasn’t about self-deprecation and blame-placing anymore — this was about making sure her wife was still in one piece and getting her out of here asap, and if she left a few heads batched-in in her wake? All the better. 

They were about to get a taste of the Iron Woman — time to play. 

Toni didn’t wait for FRIDAY to indicate a point of entry and the AI didn’t even try to launch her spotting program. She scanned the facility for heat signatures and only found five, one of them she recognized as Stephanie but dangerously blue on the graphics. 

Only three guards surrounded her, the last one Toni found pacing by the front gates of the frankly ancient warehouse. 

A few blasts later, all that remained of that faceless captor was a hole in the snow and black fumes emerging from it. 

Then, Toni squared her jaw and flew right through the first window she saw. She followed Phanie’s heat signature through corridors and walls alike, blasters fired up the whole way there. 

She landed on one knee and started shooting the guards down one at a time but still fast enough that they didn’t get any time to fish out their own guns. They were down. Toni almost smiled - fastest mission ever.

It didn’t last long. The moment the last of her guards went down, inanimate to the floor, Stephanie stirred. She was laying on the cold hard floor with a pool of her dried blood around her mouth. She gave a small whine, the first and only sign of consciousness and awareness of Toni’s presence — no way in hell would she have given  _ that _ to anyone who thought they could bring her down. 

Toni didn’t waste time — she knew what would go down the second the other woman fully woke up, better make it at home, where she’d be warm and comfortable. 

She knelt by Stephanie’s side, had FRIDAY scan her for answers and found her jaw was fractured as well as three of her ribs and one of her kneecaps. Her internal organs were apparently intact and that was a relief, even the super serum could only do so much, the bones would heal quickly enough. 

“Alright, let’s do this, love,” Toni produced the nanosuit she’d made specifically for Stephanie and set it on twin mode. The sync it allowed would be deadly to anyone else that might try to make a go for them and so even with its occupant unconscious. 

She made sure the suit was tight all the way so she’d barely feel the inevitable movements of the trip back home. 

Next came the attaching part. Toni took a hold of both Stephanie’s shoulders and with a bit of effort, she managed to hoist her on her back, piggy-back riding style. Their suits’ exterior merged to create the most solid bond vibranium and titanium could possibly form and off they went. 

Stephanie’s head rested on Toni’s shoulder, their comms opened so she could hear her, even if it was limited to her breathing for now — she needed it.

The trip back seemed even longer than before for some reason. Toni kept checking that they were still attached together — needless to say the metal teeth that had formed never moved an inch, but she couldn’t help it. 

She concentrated on the sounds of Stephanie’s labored exhales and used them to drive her further, push the suits to their limits, and they made it back, wind still whistling in Toni’s ears like the cry of birds and Gods ringing through her skull. 

SHIELD’s Oregon facilities were underground and Toni huffed the whole time the elevator took to go down and down again to the medics floor. 

A flurry of white coats and whipping heads welcomed them in but Toni didn’t pay attention to any of it. She went straight for Brune, Dr. Banner was the only one who’d ever been able to help Phanie, the only one who’d ever fully understood what the serum did to her body and metabolism. 

Toni unlocked their suits and carefully placed Phanie in the nearest bed, on her back to not put too much pressure on either of her injuries. 

Dr. Banner got to work and for once, Toni took a step back. There was nothing she could do now but wait, for Brune to update FRIDAY’s diagnostics and help Stephanie’s healing along with the adequate drugs — the serum would do most of the job as usual. 

Toni untied her hair and the feel of her long locks on her neck brought her a modicum of comfort, she wrung her hands the whole time she spent sitting in the most uncomfortable chair by her wife’s bedside. 

She must have fallen asleep at some point for when she woke up, most of the room was dark and empty save for the two of them. It was quiet, she frowned. 

Then she heard it, Phanie’s faint whines and rapid breathing. 

“There we go,” she whispered to herself. 

She got up from the chair to sit where the other woman’s hand had been, now clutched in Toni’s own hands, secure on her lap.

“It’s not real love,” she started to say, louder than before, “You’re safe, you’re warm,” Toni brushed her hand across Stephanie’s sweaty forehead, parting her blond bangs to drop a kiss there, “Wake up, Cap. C’mon,” she’d promised herself she wouldn’t cry, Phanie didn’t need any of that. 

Toni let go of her hand to put her glasses on and ask FRIDAY to scan the woman’s fractures again. Mostly healed. That would do.

She put the glasses down again with a whisper of thanks for the AI. She put all her strength in pressing her hands, palms first, all along Stephanie’s shoulders and arms. Toni rubbed, from her wife’s collarbones to her wrists, keeping on with her steady mantra of “Wake up, beautiful”, “You can do it”, “It’s not real”, “You’re home and warm”, “Come back to me”.

It took another half-hour but it worked, the almost decade-old routine they’d gotten used to  _ not _ having to use anymore; it still worked. 

Toni’s careful ministrations and encouragement finally managed to bring the other woman back from the Arctic deadly freeze, to guide her back to the warm, earthy surface. 

Her lashes fluttered, thick and fair across her cheekbones, until bleary blue eyes succeeded in meeting Toni’s searching gaze. 

“Hello there,” Toni grinned, pushing her forehead to the woman’s stomach, “God, I love you,”

“Oh, that’s a nice welcome back,” Phanie’s voice sounded slurred but strong still, her presence already filling the room again, filling Toni’s heart with the sense of belonging she always got around her. Phanie’s hands wound, weak but intent, in Toni’s long hair, and they breathed together, quietly.

They knew this was likely to never go away, not fully at least, but it had worked; they’d been able to fight it once again, together. 

They shared a peaceful kiss maybe a second later, maybe hours after, time and dust set around the bubble of their understanding of each other, of their wordless conversations. 

She shook through it but Toni managed not to shed a single tear this time — a battle for the serenity that years of experience should give her, it was still a work in progress.

“You did it,” Stephanie caressed Toni’s cheek with a thumb. 

She snorted in answer, “I hardly did anything,  _ you  _ did it,”

“But, love, you know I’m not half as good at anything as I am when I’m doing it next to you.” Stephanie’s voice sang in Toni’s ears. They chuckled together.

Toni faked exasperation, “Dork.”

And her wife was quick to come back with the usual, “You like it,”

“No.” Toni shook her head, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow for day #7! 
> 
> Also, find me on [Tumblr!](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com) I love prompts ;)


End file.
